In a next generation platform (NGP) chassis based hardware solution, ports existing on the network adaptors on each node are connected to internal ports on switches through a passive mid-plane, which hard-wires the connections. Hard-wiring depends heavily on the type of nodes, the type of network adaptors, and the type of switches used in the NGP chassis.
A chassis management module (CMM) present in the NGP chassis provides information on the components present within the chassis. IBM® Systems Director (ISD), an element management system, can also provide information on connectivity between the server ports and the switch ports within the chassis; however, providing information on connectivity requires certain protocols, such as Link Layer Discovery Protocols (LLDPs), to be enabled on the nodes and on the switches, and information to be gathered from LLDP neighbors. Connectivity may also be deduced from gathering information about MAC tables from switch modules, and checking for server port addresses within the MAC tables. Even though these two mechanisms are available for gathering information on connectivity, the topology information itself can be complicated, thus giving rise to confusion. Mid-plane provided connections vary depending on the type of nodes, network adaptors, and switches. Making the mid-plane connections (i.e., determining which port on which network adaptor is connected to which port on which switch), typically requires the topology information gathered from the ISD, or requires referencing documentation on the different types of nodes, network adaptors, and switches for information regarding element specific connectivity. Determination of these mid-plane connections becomes a relatively complex task.